


Come What May

by adiwriting



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 18:03:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/827220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adiwriting/pseuds/adiwriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine doesn't know how to fix this, but he thinks maybe a promise of forever might help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come What May

“Marry me,” the words left Blaine’s mouth quickly, slipping out despite all the time he’d spent practicing a big speech. 

“Okay, when I said I wanted a promise from you, this wasn’t what I had in mind,” Kurt answered, staring at him like somebody trying to approach a skittish animal. 

“I’m not saying we have to do it tomorrow,” he explained, cursing himself for not just going with the speech he’d originally had planned. 

“Okay,” Kurt said carefully, obviously terrified of what was happening and that was the last thing he’d wanted this to be. He didn’t do this so that he could scare Kurt away, he wanted them to be closer. 

“You wanted a promise from me, well let’s make a promise that matters. Something that counts,” he said. “Something that says we will stay and fight for this when things get bad — because they will get bad again… We both know it’s ridiculous now to think that it will be easy — well promise me this. Forever. This can be your promise me that you’ll answer the phone at any hour of the night because you know sometimes I just need to hear your voice. This can be my promise to you that I’ll never look at anyone but you. This will promise that no matter what, we realize what we have is worth protecting. I want proof that you won’t forget about me every time something new and shiny distracts you and you want proof that I’m never going to cheat again.” 

“We don’t have to get married to make a promise like that,” Kurt argued, looking at him like he was crazy. 

“We don’t, but I _want_ to,” he explained, not knowing how else to describe the feeling he had that this was right. That this was what they needed. “I want to be with you forever and whatever comes after forever. I want yours to be the first face I see in the morning and the last face I see at night. I want to grow old with you. I want to be eighty years old and still walk down the street hand in hand and know that I can kiss you whenever I want because we made it work. Because this was worth making it work for.”

Kurt didn’t say anything and he tried to take that as a positive sign. He knew this was a crazy thing to ask of Kurt since they’d only just gotten back together last week, but if he wasn’t saying yes yet, he hadn’t said no either.  

“I want you to say yes so that there’s never any doubt in either of our minds that this is it for us. We’ll get engaged and promise each other our entire future. Then after we get past the long distance, once I’m in New York and we’ve both had time to settle in… once we’re comfortable — we’ll get married. I know a wedding is still a few years away for us but I want to spend those years with a ring on my finger and one on yours. I want everyone to know that the ring is a promise that a wedding _is_ the goal of this. I want to have one on my finger so I know that you’ll want forever with me even when we fight. I want you to have a ring to remind you that there’s nobody else I want more than you and that won’t change. So please say yes.” 

There were several unbearable minutes that might have seemed like seconds to the passerby’s but to him they felt like hours, but finally, faintly, there was a yes. 

“Yes?” Blaine asked, needing to clarify that he hadn’t imagined it all up in his head.

“Yes,” Kurt said, louder this time as a smile started to grow on his face until it was wide and bright and Kurt was laughing in a way that always warmed Blaine’s heart. 

“If a ring on our fingers will make this better for you than yes,” Kurt continued. “Because I’ve wanted forever with you since the first time we kissed and you made that ridiculous speech. I’ve been imagining our wedding for what seems like forever and if you’re saying that you really want to marry me and you promise that you’re serious about waiting a few years until we can both figure out how to make our relationship work more effectively, then I’ll be thrilled to do that all with your ring on my finger. Yes!” 

“I got a real ring this time,” he said, pulling the small box out of the pocket of his blazer. “It’s still not an Elizabeth Taylor auction piece but it beats a gum wrapper ring.” 

“I would have said yes to a gum wrapper ring so long as you were the one asking,” Kurt said, wiping tears away from his eyes as Blaine placed the simple silver band around his finger. 

“You shouldn’t have to,” he said with a smile. “This time we’re not playing make believe. This time it’s real. All hands are in, we both know how hard this is. We aren’t niave kids anymore, we know what we’re agreeing to. We know the sacrifices it’s going to take to make it work.” 

“And we understand that it’s worth it,” Kurt said, leaning in to give him a tear-filled kiss. “There’s not another guy I’d want forever with.” 

“Forever,” he repeated, knowing he was smiling like an idiot as well as crying, causing them to get several strange looks from students passing by who had no idea who they were. Perhaps doing this at Dalton wasn’t his best plan, but he’d wanted to be at the place where it all began. If he was going to change his life forever with a proposal, it only seemed fitting that he did it in the place where he’d first realized his life would never be the same. The place he’d first seen Kurt. Really _seen_ Kurt as a guy that he could make a life with. 

“Come what may?” Kurt asked, leaning in for another kiss. 

“Until my dying day.” 

 


End file.
